


SOLD

by zarinaong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Top Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarinaong/pseuds/zarinaong
Summary: Ong was in short of money. The debt his father left as his inheritance before he died had to be paid in three days and if he couldn't, he would be sued by law and ended up at the place he hated the most, Prison? However, where could he get that bunch of money in a very short time?He decided one thing. To sell himself as a one night pleasure boot to be laid as he had heard his friend mentioned some weird bidding that took place at the Gay Club. What would happen when someone named, Kang Daniel bought him at the highest price? Will his problem solved? Or will it be just a waste of time?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"What about modelling? You possess both the face and the body ratio of a model. This job earns a tons of money too!" Jaehwan said flipping the pages of a fashion magazine.

"You do know that I was dumped by the past model agency. I don't trust these shits anymore," Seong Wu replied fixing his gaze at the all white ceiling. 

"If you are so picky about jobs, how are you going to pay the debts, hyung?" Jaehwan annoyingly turned back to see Seong Wu, lying on the sofa with his hands above his head. 

"I don't know!" 

For the past few hours, they had been searching every job vacancies info on the FindAJoB! magazine. Still with the passing hours, Seong Wu became stressed and in a lost of hope. He flopped down onto the sofa and closed his eyes as if this could somehow calm his nerves. 

He had debts. Debts that weren't even his. Debts that his father left as an inheritance. The old man died four months ago and not a least bit he was sad. The old man as he called father was a total jerk. The hell he put his mother and him and after his mother died of cancer, he left the old jerk, bring nothing in particular from his possession. 

Seong Wu ran his own life working every part-time job and earning money for his further study in college. He had a small rented apartment which he shared with his one year younger friend, Kim Jae Hwan. His life was going well and thought he could get away from his father until the old jerk left his problems to Seong Wu even after he died.

300 millions won of debts! Where did he use this money anyway?! 

Even Seong Wu himself was struggling saving for college and for his own stomach and place, an extra load was added. For about three months, the salary he got every once in a month from the cafe he was currently working at, went to the debts amount. But the amount was too much that a day ago, he who gave the old jerk money came finding Seong Wu and threatened that if he didn't paid the full amount by the next Monday, he was going to sued him and put him in prison. 

Gosh! The jerk not only throw the shits when he was alive but also left shits even he disappeared from the world. 

"Come on Hyung! Not every model agency are not as bad as the previous one," the irritating voice of Jae Hwan brought him from his mentation.

"Even if I did so, who would pay the model who asked money immediately before he even started working! I would need to go to audition, would have to sign contracts and would be paid only if there is some commercials to do so." 

"If that the case, why don't you just sell yourself hyung?" Jaehwan teasingly said leaning his body against the sofa.

"What do you mean?"

"Every Friday at our club, there is an auction for those men who are searching for a pretty boy as their toy. They pay off a very big deal just for one night depending on the level of types they preferred."

Upon hearing this, Seong Wu sat up straight on the sofa and looked down at Jaehwan who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Pay a big deal?"

"Yep. Last Friday, a guy was sold with 150 million won."

Seong Wu gasped.  
"Most of the guys do this just for pleasure you know? They like the kinky staffs and BDSM kinds of things. And those who are not in a stable relationship mostly come here and did all the things I mentioned with the guys they bought. They are freaking rich and bidding just for a guy is one of their hobbies. It might sound weird for an innocent hyung like you. I just meant it as a kind of joke. Don't take it seriously though."

But Jaehwan was too late. Seong Wu was taking this seriously. 

150 million won just for one night. Hmm....

♤♤♤

Seong Wu's steps halted in front of the club's entrance. The winter breeze plus his nervousness made him shiver. He glanced to his right and then to his left. Even though it was pitch dark that Firday, everyone was out on the street like tonight was the last night to have fun for their life. A gay couple shoved Seong Wu to the side and gave him a look like he was kind of a weirdo to just stand still like statue. The guard who had been watching Seong Wu for the past minutes stepped a little not too close to him and asked if he was coming in or not.

Seong Wu just stared blankly at the guard, his mouth dried, his mind went numb. Why was he here for? He was going to sell himself. Yes, he was.  
Seong Wu took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

"I...umm...here to see Kim Jae Hwan."

The guard face litted up and laughed.  
"A friend of the psychopath Jae Hwannie? All right... all right... go straight down the hallway and you will find him chatting at the bar."

Seong Wu nodded and went into the club. The hallway that the guard mentioned was packed with couples either making out or either needed to get a room of themselves. The light was dimmed to red and the smell was not what Seong Wu would prefer. A citrus, cigarrette smell dispersing in the building. He hid his face in the collar of his coat to block the nauseating smell. He walked faster as he could feel some people paying attention to him. He was so out of this place. His body covered down to his feet with heavy clothes rather than hot stuffs looking ones. 

Just as he arrived the end of the hall which led to the wide open field of dance floor and loud music, Seong Wu searched Jae Hwan. He found him in a nanosecond, making drinks at the bar.

"Jae Hwan!" Seong Wu called but it was that loud music that his voice couldn't penetrate. Seong Wu called again in a much increase voice and Jae Hwan swung his head to Seong Wu. 

"Hyung!" 

Jae Hwan was confused to see Seong Wu there. Because one: Seong Wu never visited his work place. Two: he was not the type to be wandering around in these kinds of place.  
With much worries that there might something happened to him, Jae Hwan quickly shoved the drinks he had been making to a waiter beside him and grabbed Seong wu by his hand and dragged him to the store-room at the back of the bar.

"Hyung, is something wrong? Why are you here? It is not like you to come around to a club at this hour."

"I am just... bored. I thought...umm... I would try something new."

Jae Hwan being a quick to notice kind of guy saw through Seong Wu's mind that he was probably lying and there must be other reason.

"Hyung, attempting a new thing is not good. And I have been living with you for like more than a year to know whether you tell the truth or not. There is surely something that makes you come here. What is it hyung? You can talk to me."

Seong Wu licked his dry lips and peeked at Jae Hwan through his long lashes. 

It won't make a fuss, will it? Somehow, he is the one who suggested it so he would even help me getting into it.

"I came here for the auction you mentioned before," Seong Wu murmured.

For a second, Jae Hwan couldn't speak. The words just ended up in his throat. 

"I meant it as a joke!"

"I figured out this is the only way I can get the money fast."

"But...but... there are other opportunities. I will help you pay the debt in time. I mean I...I can ask the boss..."

"Jae Hwan-a, I am very thankful for that. But I don't want to burden you anymore. This will work just fine."

"No, it won't!" Jae Hwan yelled frustratingly pulling his hair and eyed at the older boy standing like a kid in front of him. He prayed to god that he could turn back time so that he didn't mention that auction thing at the first place.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into hyung. This auction thing is not as simple as you thought. However amount they bid you with, it won't be a problem if you are sold to the soft kind males. But I am afraid that there are also tough hungry rich bastards who would suck your life out in just one night! You don't know anything about this...sex thing!"

"I know you are worried. I am a lucky guy so I would even fall in love with the first guy who bought me. Plus I kind of wonder what sex really means" Seong Wu blashed crimson up to his ears and looked down at the floor.

"It is not time to goof around hyung! I am serious. We will find another way. Thats it. Now go back."

"No! I am not. I need that money. And you also realize there is no way I can find that shit amount of money in just two days! I have made up my mind."

"Hyung..."

"I don't want to spend my whole life in prison. I want this to get over with, forget it and start a new life."

Seong Wu's eyes became teary and his voice shook. He would accept whatever happened tonight, get the money, and would leave it like a lost memory and begin a new chapter of his life. He was too tired of shits following him. He had endured enough and he had to until shits rested in peace. 

Jae Hwan considered for a moment. This hyung was a precious little one. Even though he was older, he was a child in heart. He had been suffering alot but he hid it well and this was the first time he was showing his vulnerable self. Jae Hwan sighed.

"Okay. I will let you get into the auction list. I hope there will be a second auction for hot rich guys choosing hot subs. So that I won't have to punch the tough bastards who bid you."

"What is subs?"  
Seong Wu asked innocently and Jae Hwan wanted to kill himself for the 9th time. 

"How is he going to be okay when he doesn't even know what "Subs" mean?" Jae Hwan talked to himself and dragged Seong Wu again back to the crowded club.

An hour passed and Jae Hwan retuned back to where Seong Wu was seated on a sofa at the very corner of the club. Seong Wu looked up to see a sweat covering Jae Hwan calling out to follow him. Seong Wu nodded and took the hand Jae Hwan offered and walked behind him to wherever he was taking him to. 

They squeezed themselves between dancing sweaty bodies which rubbed and pressed up against them. At the end of the dance floor, they reached the stage which the auction was going to take place in 2 minutes.

"Thank you Jae Hwan-a," Seong Wu held his hands in his own and held tight.

"Thank me later hyung. It is going to start soon. Just promise me one thing."  
Seong Wu nodded.

"I will be watching you from here and although this auction has hot guys I have heard of, there are some who I didn't recongnize. So you are only allowed to spend your time when I think that guy can properly take care of you. Okay? Money is just money. I won't forgive myself for the rest of my life if you are mentally or physically hurt. You can still say no if you regret doing this."

Seong Wu firmly shook his head and lifted his pinky finger to make the promise. 

"Now, Gentlemen... gather round to meet the hot guys who will gift you an unforgettable night." The hoarse voice of a man snarled through the mic.

"They are starting. Now get ready," Jae Hwan pushed Seong Wu to the steps that led up to the stage.

"Wait, hyung! Take off your jacket, you look like a nerd in that."

Seong Wu cocked his head to the side and stared down at his jacket. He quickly unzipped the jacket and handed it to Jae Hwan.

"This is my hottie hyung in a turtle neck!" Jae Hwan proudly exclaimed.  
Ong chuckled at how the maknae was trying to make his nervousness go with the lame jokes. He was wearing the white turtle neck and ripped jeans which the maknae sometimes praised about how he looked so good in this outfit. 

Seong Wu took a deep breath and walked up the steps. There were six men waiting in line and Seong Wu was the third one in line. He could see the MC of the auction bluffing into his mic to attract the audiences who were slowly becoming crowded at the stage area. Jae Hwan had really helped him right. There were all hot men some wearing causal outfits, others in suits. The auction began and a boy who was first in line walked to the stage with graceful steps towards the stage.

"This sexy men beside me... is a major in poll dance. A guy who would make you come twice in a second." 

Everyone including the boy on stage laughed. However, here was Seong Wu becoming more anxious every second. He couldn't hear anything. He could feel the tension. In a few minutes, he would be standing on the spot where that boy was currently at and there would be men eyeing him and giving several prices to buy him. 

Will he be okay? Do I want to do this? What if I ended up with a man who could harm me like Jae Hwan mentioned.

It would not be as bad as sleeping in prison for god know how many years he would be sentenced with. He had heard sex was pleasure and another part of him was curious to find it out. He will be fine. Seong Wu convinced himself and rubbed his sweaty palms together. 

"50 million won! ... 90 million won! Going once...Going twice...Sold! To the young hot men in all black."

The boy squealed in delight and jumped down the stage which the man who had just bid him catched him in his arms. 

"They are already into this romantic role play," the MC teased. "Now our second guy..."

The guy who just went up to the stage was wearing a golden strap like outfit like he was wearing a shield back in centuries. His biceps were muscular and his jaw line sharp and his tight leather pants hugged his perfectly shaped thighs in a good looking way. Every men under the stage became a mess of shouting prices when that guy gave his snuggle tooth grin. 

Seong Wu looked down at his clothes.  
He was not showing any skin. 

Will that be all right?

His eyes trailed down to the crowd again. Then his eyes were locked with the intense brown ones. He was looking at like Seong Wu was his prey. He broke the attraction between them and stared down at his shirt again. His heart thumped up from nervousness or what? Seong Wu lifted his eyes up to the man who was prevoiusly staring at him. Until then, he hadn't stopped watching Seong Wu while gulping down the red liquid in a glass. The man had a red tuxedo and was sitting at the far end of the club, slightly farther from the crowd.

Seong Wu licked his lips and bit down his lower lips and paid his attention back to the stage. 

The guy was already bid with the higher price than the first one, "130 million won, Sold!"

Now it was Seong Wu turn. He stood dumb-founded in a conflict to proceed doing the descision he had made. The MC gestured him to the center stage and Seong Wu breathing became harsh. However, the person behind shooed him to the stage and Seong Wu stumbled a bit but straighted himself and stood like a statue.

"Okay...This cute charming boy beside me is..." the MC watched him and Seong Wu lifted his eyebrows in question. "He is a master in kissing..." 

Gosh! The MC was probably bluffing real hard. Seong Wu had never kissed anyone. He licked his dry lips again and scanned the crowd which seemed bored. He was doomed. Who would want to bid a certain someone who was covering his body in all full clothes showing no desirable sides. His eyes went to the now empty space which was left by the intense gaze man in red tuxedo. He searched him in the crowd but didn't found him.

Wait! Why am I searching him? Am I expecting him to be one of the bidder? 

"7 million won!" A deep voice from right shouted.

"10 million!"

"30 million!" The price escalated very fast in a blink and Seong Wu prayed hard to be sold to a nice guy.

"100 million!" The babble of the crowd died and everyone glanced at the man who bid this amount. Seong Wu looked to where people were staring and that man in red tuxedo with ashen grey hair stared back at Seong Wu with a smirk.

"150 million!" Another voice penetrated the thin air and the two hot guys who said the prices gave daggers at each other. 

Seong Wu could only gaped at the situation. It would be nice if he was sold to that red tuxedo grey hair man. He didn't know why. Maybe he just melted at his stare at first sight. Like he was putting spell on Seong Wu. If that man won the bid, Seong Wu would gladly accept everything bad or even worst. Because this man was hotter than anyone he had ever seen. He had a wide shoulder, smouldering look that ruled the world under his gaze.

But the guy who just bid the more price was not a low key ugly man. He was tall. Had on a long black coat and looked like a character stepped out of the vampire fantasy novel. 

The MC was about to say something into the mic while the ashen grey haired guy spoke in a calm way.

"300 million won."

The crowd went wild. Seong Wu's soul left him. Jae Hwan had his mouth dropped to floor. The MC eyes widened as if about to pop out of his eye socket.

"Ooo..kkkay... Wow... that is the really huge amount mister. Are you sure you are not going to wait for the best man coming out in later?" The MC seriously teased at the ashen grey hair man.

"I have waited enough for this cute guy." 

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the MC. The MC looked over at the rivalry bidder who shook his head like he lifted up the white flag and stepped backward.

"Going once...Going twice...Sold! With mega 300 million won to the hot ashen grey haired man over there!"

300 million won! That a huge fortune amount and the exact amount he needed. Seong Wu closed his eyes and thanked god for blessing him. Not only the big amount for the debts had he gained but also the hot man he wanted to be with. Thats true then. A great good luck touches a person once in his lifetime. 

Seong Wu stepped down the stage and was ready to meet with the man who bid him. But only to be met with a squealing Jae Hwan hugging him in an amusement.

"Hyung! Oh My...Oh My...Oh My God!! 300 million won! The exact..."  
Seong wu quiet him down immediately. He couldn't let anyone hear. Although he had done this, his pride had not been leveled down. An inner side of his was embarrassed to admit that he was a person who would sell himself as a sex slave for money. It was never in his diary to work in this way. 

It is a critical situation so it had to be this way anyway. 

The ashen grey hair man had disappeared again and worries washed him again. He didn't joke around with the bidding right.

"Hyung, you are so lucky. Kang Daniel is the one of the richest men in Korea. He is so dreamy and girls are all over him but unluckily he is gay so what can they do. There is even a fanclub of him. Hyung, I am getting jealous of you now. Aside from money, you got to spend a night with the hottest guy! Why am I the one who is more excited? I wonder how he will be like in bed. He would be so damned good right?"

"Why don't you go instead of me. I am sure you are also a member in his fanclub too?" Seong Wu giggled at the maknae who had his arms wrapped around his waist and had his head rested on his shoulder clinging to him.

"Too bad. You are the one who he bid!"

Jae Hwan pouted and suddenly he shoved Seong Wu at arm's length and scanned him.

"Gosh! I can't believe he would choose the guy in full clothes over some hottie who wore only a neck tie on his bare chest."

"Hey! A while ago you said I look good in turtle neck!"

"Ha Ha... I am just kidding hyung! My hyung is the cutest, sexiest, sweetest."  
Jae Hwan pinched his hyung cheek and chuckled. 

"Excuse me sir?" A polite man dressed in black suit approached them.

"Mr Ong Seong Wu-ssi, boss asked to meet him at the private room."  
Jae Hwan covered his mouth from screaming and squeezed Ong's arms. Seong Wu slapped his hand as his finger nails were about to left a mark on his arms. 

"It hurts!" Seong Wu mouthed at Jae Hwan.

"Umm... okay..." 

"Follow me sir."

Ong grabbed his jacket from the maknae but the younger didn't give it.  
"Hyung, don't spoil everything okay? If something happens, call me. Your first time with the dreamy man," Jae Hwan whispered and handed the jacket back. 

As Seong Wu walked out, Jae Hwan slap at his butt and gave a thumb up at his hyung with an annoying grin plastered on his face.

The man in black suit took him down the narrow hall which was decorated with pink neon light and on the both sides were rooms with a number plate sticked on each door. They reached the end of the hall and the man knocked at the door on his left side. A deep voice called out to come in. The man nodded at Seong wu and he nervously turned the knob and stepped inside the room.

The interior of the room was kind of intimidating to Seong Wu. Dimmed red lights that matched the red vellet suit of the man who was sitting on a black leather sofa with his hand streched out on the backrest. There were white gold earrings that looked good with his dyed ashen grey hair which was shiny under the light. He glanced up when Seong Wu entered and Seong Wu stopped dead at his intense gaze. He was his prey now. As he raked him in one fast, complete sweep of his eyes, that made his stomach quiver nervously, Daniel took him in, from his sneakers to his black hair.

He got up and took off his expensive looking jacket and tossed it down to the sofa. Then he strided towards Seong Wu all along fixing his gaze. Seong Wu stepped backward to meet with a wall behind him. 

Daniel stood tall in front of him and placed his hands flat on the wall trapping Seong Wu. 

"I am Kang Daniel and you?"

"Ong...Ong Seong Wu, sir"

Daniel groaned and leaned in closer until their breath mingled. He lightly trailed his finger along Seong Wu's face which made him shiver from a simple touch. "Ong? A unique name for a special person huh?"

Seong Wu tried to swallow but his mouth was dried. They were too close that just a few more inch forward and their lips would meet. A slight tingly feeling gathered up in him along with the exciting beating heart. Seong Wu who had never been this close to any man was having a difficult time calming himself. His eyes landed on the pouty pink lips of Daniel. 

Ong my god! How would it feel to be kissed by that lips!

As if Daniel could sensed what was in Seong Wu's mind, his fingers traced the thin perfectly sulpted lips and his eyes bored with longing. He moved a little closer and pecked a kiss on those thin lips. Seong Wu's heart stopped at the first ever sensation he had had.  
Daniel didn't stop there, he leaned in until his body was pressing against Ong and gave several light kisses savouring the touch of their lips slowly. Then he tilted Seong Wu's jaw and his face disappeared into his neck. Kissing and slightly sucking which made Seong Wu clutched tight to Daniel's shoulders. 

Gosh! This feel damn good!

His kisses went up to his ears and licked them and gave a wet kiss before whispering. "I want to eat you alive now."

His hoarse, needy voice alone could make him enough to fall on his knees. Seong Wu was waiting for more of this to come only to be left with a cold air when Daniel walked with grace to grab his jacket as if nothing had happened. 

"Umm... where are you going?" 

Desperation could be sensed in Seong Wu's voice. 

Daniel put on his jacket and went to give a slight peck again on Seong Wu lips.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"I thought you bought me to do that...you know... that tonight."

"As much as I want to swallow you up now, there is important thing that needs my attention. Give me your phone."

Seong Wu was befuddled with the change of atmosphere. 

Then it means no 300 million dollar and a great sex?

Daniel typed something with a fast hand probably sending message. 

"What's your address?" 

Seong Wu spoke his address lifelessly.  
"I will send a car to fetch you around 9 in the morning."

"I have work."

"When will you finish then?"

"Around 6 in the evening."

"Six then."

He returned the phone back and when Seong Wu stretched out to take the phone, Daniel grab his hand and kissed him in a more passionate way which still did not involve tongue in mouth wet kiss.

"See u, kitty Ong."

With that, Daniel straigtened his jacket and walked out of the door.  
Seong Wu just stood there looking dumbfounded. He said he would see him tomorrow. What did that mean? Was he just playing with Seong Wu? Was the bidding of 300 million won just a joke?


	2. Chapter 2

Everything ached. From the balls of his feet all the way up to the crown of his head. Seong Wu had dealed with busy hours before but that night was different. The restaurant was packed- each table non-stop filling in with customers. Now after about an hour of cleaning and washing the dishes, he was finally saved from his shift and was going home. 

But unlike all the other days, Seong Wu was energized for some reason. Since the morning at around seven when he came to work, he had been so eager to finally reach six o'clock in the evening, not because he wanted sleep but the real reason behind was that he was going to meet with that hot sexy Daniel guy who had auctioned him yesterday. 

He checked his phone on way back home and there were two text messages from Jae Hwan and Daniel.  
Skipping first his best friend message, he opened the other male's message first curiously.

Daniel Kang: In case you might forget, 6o'clock at your place.

The text was more like an order than a question. Seong Wu was not complaining, he liked how this guy had the ascendency over him.   
Not bothering to check Jae Hwan's message since they were going to meet at the apartment anyway, Seong Wu paced towards home.

"Don't tell me you're going like this!" Jae Hwan exclaimed from the kitchen when he saw Seong Wu came out of his room with the coat he wore yesterday over black T-shirt and black ripped jeans.

"Why? This is the best one I can find in my closet," Seong Wu shrugged before he put on his worn converses. Jae Hwan rushed to Seong Wu and dragged him to his room ignoring Seong Wu's protest.

"Do you think I will just allow you to go wearing the dumbest clothes of yours while you are going to sleep with the so-famous Kang Daniel?" Jae Hwan nagged searching haphazardly in his drawers for some finer alluring clothes. Seong Wu sighed.

"Of course not. That is why I was sneaking out so I could get away from your watching eyes."

Jae Hwan pulled out a black leather jacket that he had worn when he were in a rock band long time ago. The jacket looked brand new and Seong Wu felt guilty to take this since this jacket meant deep words to Jae Hwan.

"This will look way more finer than your coat. Change now, Hyung," Jae Hwan took off Seong Wu's coat and threw it to the nearest chair. 

At 6 pm on the dot, Seong Wu went downstairs and greeted with a black SUV parked. The man who escorted Seong Wu the previous night was standing by the passenger door with a big friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Mr. Ong Seong Wu ssi," he opened the door for Seong Wu. He shot a glance over his shoulder at Jae Hwan who was probably looking down at the pavement from the window.

Seong Wu rolled his eyes, wondering if Jae Hwan could see him from that high up, but he just waved excitedly at the SUV, then shot Seong Wu two thumbs up, nearly dropping his jaw from awe. Before stepping inside the car, Seong Wu hesitated again.

Am I seriously going to do this? 300 million won Seong Wu ya. Plus the hot guy. 

He breathed a lungful of winter air and stepped inside the car. He half expected Daniel to be inside, but no, instead he was greeted with a scent of a thick, luxurious smell like leather and spice. He edged awkwardly over toward the windows on the other side. The driver settled himself in the front seat and started the engine. 

"Boss is looking forward to seeing you," the driver smiled at Seong Wu through the rear-view mirror and he could only respond with an awkward smile. 

He began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. This was not how he planned his life to be. Most of all, he couldn't understand why he was making this sleeping thing a big fuss himself. Most young people around his age were out there fucking around, dating and breaking up, of course that was no big deal.

Seong Wu reached into his pocket for his phone to fire up the search engine on that Kang Daniel whom Jaehwan had been bragging on about. Jae Hwan had not been really helpful in saying about the biography of Kang Daniel. The subject always turned to how much he liked Kang Daniel, how he wished he was bought, how he wouldn't mind if he could only get a peck on the cheek, how he first met Kang Daniel at the festival he performed at his last stage. 

Jeez. He was really whipped. He was a total fanboy out there. Why are people crazing over him?

His questions were all answered after he looked at the few articles on the websites. The first article was "The life of Kang boss". Daniel was the owner of Danik coorpration which ran several chains of banks. He was the ideal husband and had been offered by various rich families for marriage with their daughters. But Kang Daniel was a heartbreaker as the article mentioned. He was known to be more loyal to his work. The second article was the photos of him at an event. He looked cold-hearted, yet emitted a sexy vibe and calm expression.  
Seong Wu did admit he fell for Kang Daniel just seeing the photos.   
But the longer he stared at these photos, the crazier he felt, because he was starting to think it might be a good idea for more than just the cold hard cash.

99% of him wanted the money. But that little 1% in the back of his mind was thinking, he could rid himself of that virgin brand for good.

Not to mention he could finally satisfy his raging hormones. It's not for lack of desire that he had never gone to fourth base. He had got a hardcore imagination and a serious relationship with pleasuring himself. Finally stripping down with a real guy like Kang Daniel and letting him take control, touched him wherever Daniel wanted, position him any way Daniel liked, and then thrusting his hot, thick dick inside him. . .  
Shit. Am I actually getting turned on by the idea of selling myself?

Shy and paranoid as always, Seong Wu closed his phone immediately and looked out of the black tinted window, he could see high brick fences covered luxury houses on each side. It was apparent they are in an alley where only rich people live. The SUV stopped in front of some big house and the driver pressed something that the fence door automatically opened. 

The car parked beside a red Lambogini. Seong Wu watched to his right and saw a garage where many shiny black and silver cars which only he had seen in car commercials were parked. A lawn adjoining the house was on the left side and as Seong Wu was wondering how rich Daniel was, the same man escorted Seong Wu into a large house.

The moment he stepped into the house, Seong Wu was awed by how sumptuous the interior was. He was led to a size-of-his-apartment living room with white porcelain tiles so clear that one could see his reflection. There was a single cream coloured camelback a few distance from the flat TV on the wall. On the right side of the living room was floor to celing glass door that led to the garden which Seong Wu had first imagined of himself watering the plants and enjoying the morning air if he were given a chance to own this kind of house. 

Although Kang Daniel was a successful businessman in young age, he had a taste of a classic man judging from antiques and traditional korean paintings displayed on the right side of the wall. 

Seong Wu was too immersed in observing the details of the living room and becoming curious of how other places would be well furnished by an expensive interior designer. 

"I bought it when I visited China."  
Seong Wu's hand stopped dead at the throaty voice of Daniel. 

"I'm sorry... It looks fascinating."   
He stuttered after glancing up to find Daniel sitting on the sofa while sighning some documents that were handed from his secretary standing beside him. Seong Wu cursed himself for his curiosity. The things that were displayed on a shelf attracted him so much that he forgot he was at a stranger's house. The jade crafted white mustard looked so out of place from this modern living room decor that he unknowingly wanted to examine that. 

Damn you and your curiosity Ong!

"There's saying that if we place the white mustard jade in the living area, it can bring luck," Daniel said without looking up to Seong Wu, all the time reading up the documents and signing in haze. After a few three or four seconds, Daniel waved his secretary to leave and he bowed carrying the documents.

The atmosphere between the two men suddenly changed once the click sound of the front door was heard indicating that the secretary had left shortly. Daniel memorized Ong's figure with his smouldering eyes and Seong Wu almost fell on the floor as his knees weakened under his stares. His stares had not changed. He looked at Seong Wu in the same way he did last night at the auction, the look that said I want you now. Under the lights, Seong Wu could vision Daniel's features more clearly than he could the other night under the dimmed red lights. His bouncy ashen grey hair fall gracefully just above his eyebrows and the same pouty lips he kissed Seong Wu somehow glowed a light pink. Daniel stood up, eyes still locked on Seong Wu and gracefully walked towards him. The silk silver pants he wore danced with each steps he took and the shirt he had on clinged to his exercised muscles. Seong Wu gulped loudly as his eyes trailed down to the private part which protruded through his pants.

JEEZ! Is he not wearing a boxer? It is distracting!

"Like what you see?" Daniel smirked and Seong Wu bit his lips as he knew what he was referring to. He wished he didn't gulped that loud or he hadn't looked like an idiot who had never seen a dick. Not like he didn't have one, however it was a little bit weird since Daniel was the man he was going to be intimate with for the first time. Intimate. Seong Wu wished he had experience or something like knew a way to initiate a thing. The man who was coming towards him had bought him for 300 million won and he didn't want to lose this money by letting the man know he was a total virgin in everything. Daniel would surely freak out. He would only sacrifice this large money to someone who exactly knew how to pleasure him. 

The goal is 300 million won Seong Wu. Don't act like an idiot. Act like a professional actor. This is just a goddamn thing covered by clothe. Don't drool! Act cool!

Seong Wu pulled the poker face and looked up at Daniel.

"I've been waiting for 21 hours to see this beautiful face."

A simple line and it was enough for Seong Wu to forget about the whole damn 300 million won goal and made him eager to follow the flow. His brain was on a research on how to respond to this in a flirty way.

"You style your hair. I like it."

"I have to thank Jaehwanie for that. He had made a good effort."

Jaehwan speedily styled his hair in a critical minute before he went and it was satisfying to know that Daniel liked it. His hair was combed back and his triangle shaped forehead revealed matching the leather jacket he was wearing. (A/N: I myself have a weak heart for Ong with this hairstyle. He looks so sexy with it)

Daniel brushed the moles on his cheek with his thumb before pulling Seong Wu closer by the collar of his jacket. He inched closer until his breath touched the tip of Seong Wu's ears. 

"You smell good too."

A hot voice which could melt the ice whispered into his ears and he melted like a candle being lighted and he had to grab Daniel's arms for support before his weak knees given up again. Seong Wu craved. Craved for his kisses. He wanted his lips on him again. This whole new tingly feeling was so new to him and he wanted to find out more. Just as he was thinking, his wish was fulfilled by a pair of soft lips sucking on his lower lips. Seong Wu placed his hands flat on Daniel's chest and let him taste.

"Put your lips on me. Let me taste you."

Seong Wu paused and then was doing exactly as Daniel asked. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Daniel. At first, the kiss was a touch of lips against lips, then Daniel sucked Seong Wu's lower lips followed by the same action from Seong Wu. He draped his arms around the 60 cm shoulder of the man whose hands were around his waist, slowly sneaking upwards inside his shirt. The cold touch of the firm palm sent tingles against his skin. The kiss changed from slow, soft, gentle to more powerful, intense as Seong Wu moved in closer. His tongued probed Daniel's mouth and Daniel, without hesitation, let him in. Their tongues fought for dominance, exploring, tasting each other in a long, leisurely licks. Daniel's kiss was confident, skilled and just the right side of aggressive to turn Seong Wu on wildly. He was vaguely aware of movemnet and then he distantly registered that he was caged against the cold tiled wall. 

"The auctioner wasn't bluffing. You really are a good kisser, Seong Wu," Daniel groaned, tilted his head and sucked along Seong Wu's jaws going lowerer to the sensitive area of his neck. A moan escaped and Seong Wu was pressed full-body against him that he was achingly aware of every hot hard inch of Daniel. His skin was damp and he could feel the raging beat of Daniel's heart against his chest. There was this sexual tension he had totally shut out for the past twenty-five years of his life, slowly crawling under his skin. Seong Wu wanted more, more of what the people of his age had already experienced, the more of Daniel.   
He needed Daniel to touch him more, touch every sensitive part of him.   
Abruptly Daniel sweeped down, clasped his hands round Seong Wu's thighs, and lifted him over his shoulder. 

"What the..."

Seong Woo was surprised by the sudden change of action and he yelped in pain when Daniel slapped his butt. The stinging pain that seeped in through the fabric of his jeans somehow turned him on, marvelling on how a touch of Daniel's hands could do things inside him burned up.  
After a few six steps of the stairs, they reached the bedroom and Seong Wu sat at the end of the bed. When Daniel grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, a look of uncertainty flashed his face.   
"I" he said and swallowed hard.   
That wasn't the answer Daniel was looking for. He had thought Seong Wu would want this like him too.

"I have never done this," Seong Wu hanged his head low, staring down at his sweaty palms on his knees. "This is my first and I am sorry for disappointing you. I can go if you want me to go."

Seong Wu scolded himself. What had possessed him to bring this up? He didn't know. He couldn't lie. Selling himself for money was the first mistake and he didn't want to add another mistake for lying. Daniel seemed like a sharp guy to figure out. It was best to let him know first before he found out about Seong Wu being a virgin. His heart pounded as Daniel face fell. You have totally ruined it Seong Wu. 

Daniel kneeled down at the floor to be leveled with Seong Wu so he could look into his eyes. 

"Why do you have to be sorry? It is not like I bid you not knowing you can pleasure me."

Daniel had imagined that- Seong Wu being a virgin in everything. Wasn't that obvious? Daniel could tell exactly by observing the slight nervous gestures Seong Wu bored, how he was restless, how he was uncomfortable being the center of prying eyes when the auctioner introduced him, and the way he dressed. Daniel's mind went wild after he had imagined what would the skin underneath the layers of clothes would look like and wanted to hear his name yelled from that thin lips. Without a second thought, Daniel joined the bidding that he had never paid attention to whenever he visited the club. He wouldn't care if Seong Wu was a virgin or who knew what exactly sex meant. All he cared was he craved Seong Wu. Daniel had wanted to claim sweet Seong Wu as his, thinking of various ways to give him unforgettable orgasms so that Seong Wu would always remember the first man who made his limbs numb.

Daniel placed his hands on Seong Wu's thighs, rubbing softly.

"Do you want to go now? Or do you want to stay?"

When did he ever concern about other's choices?

Daniel was the selfish man. Both in business and in communicating with people. He enjoyed being rich, he was used to people obeying him, was in a community full of people who would reply "how high" when he said jump. They were all fake people. Even his own family was way more nauseating. And as a person used to living with odd personalities, he liked to have someone who could at least tell the truth. Maybe he could make an exception for Seong Wu. Not one, many exceptions. He could take care of him in ways Seong Wu had never guessed. 

"I would like to stay only if you promised me you'll make me come hard enough to remember as my memorable first time." 

Seong Wu whispered seductively into Daniel's ears blushing away like a red tomato. That voice alone heated up Daniel's entire system. Daniel stood up and he took Seong Wu's leather jacket off first followed by a swift movement of taking off the T-shirt underneath and threw them unceremoniously to the floor.

"One word, and I am at your service Seong Wu."

Seong Wu giggled like a little boy, lying down on the bed. He pulled Daniel towards him and kissed like he couldn't enough of it. Daniel uncircled Seong Wu's hands around his neck and pinned them on the bed. 

"Sexy yet cute," Daniel smirked admiring the delicate beauty lying beneath him. The round pure brown eyes sparked with a dark shades of lust and his chest fell and rise from heavy breathing as a result of their steamy kissing. So innocent. So pure. Why was he out there selling himself? For money? For discovering something new? The question of why was at the tip of his tongue untill Daniel reminded himself that was Seong Wu's personal reason.

C  
C

ut the crap Niel. This is not like you. Just get on with the work. Think of Seong Wu as a gift from Santa for your abandoned dick these days.

His thoughts were vanished when Seong Wu struggled free from his hand and cupped his cheek pulling him down for another kisses.  
"You are impatient."

"Give me more, Daniel. Kiss me."

[Failed mature from here. You are warned.;)]

They kissed hard, their breath mingled, frantically, their teeth clanking, toungues tangling, hot and heavy. Seong Wu felt his memeber twitched as a response to the most sensual feeling. Daniel hovered above Seong Wu and Seong Wu spread his leg. The second their hips touched, Seong Wu felt it, Daniel's erection against his own. The strange tingly feeling coiled up inside his stomach and that felt so damn good. Daniel grinded his hips against Seong Wu's. Their cocks rubbed together, even through the layers of their clothes, they each could feel the heat developing between them. 

Dick against Dick. Fuck.  
"Oh god!"

"You like it?"

"Yes...yes... I like it. More please. Daniel more...more..."

Daniel thrust against Seong Wu again. This time Seong Wu started to do the same. They were dry-humping so hard. Daniel kept groaning, Seong Wu shamelessly moving against him, the bed kept shaking.

Seong Wu went off instinct, reached around and grabbed Daniel's ass. The muscles flexed under his hands as they continued to thrust against each other-cock against cock, hard thighs against hard thighs.  
Seong Wu's balls tightened. "I'm gonna come." 

He couldn't hold it back anymore as he emptied a load into his underwear. Daniel was still moving, and then he stiffened above him and groaned as he no doubt emptied his balls the same way Seong Wu just had. There wasn't a single part of Seong Wu that regretted it.

"Did you just come as hard as I did?" Daniel asked as he still lay on top of Seong Wu. Seong Wu's dick was soaked in come, seeping through his clothes, but he wasn't ready to move yet.

"Harder, I guess."

Daniel lightly traced the thin lips of Seong Wu. "When was your first kiss?"

Seong Wu examined Daniel closely with the change of question.   
What makes him brought that?

"I just want to beat whoever claimed those lips of yours' first kiss."

Seong Wu chuckled at how ridiculous it sound. Daniel scored more than 100 points, his kisses were addicting, skilled- so why would he have to get such idea?

"My first kiss was in my high school year. I kind of had a fling with our class president. One day he pulled me to an empty bathroom and kissed me senseless. But I screwed up when his hands began to wonder to the forbidden places suggesting the next step. I was so young and I was not ready for this kind of stuff because I am still struggling...., umm.... so anyway I freaked out and run away. After that I never spoke to him or he neither did. I can assure you that your kiss is way more better than his."

"How I wish I can be your first kiss. Am I being greedy?"

"There are other parts waiting for your touch to claim the first of mine."  
Daniel smirked and let his hands do their magic to Seong Wu's skin. He rolled his nipples, going lowerer down to his stomach. Daniel cupped a hand over Seong Wu's navel, rubbing over the smooth skin, feeling the gentle ripples of his abdomen. Seong Wu exhaled sharply, letting his head fall back to the pillow and to the side, offering his neck, his back arching gracwfully. Daniel sucked beneath Seong Wu's ears- his favourite spot and Seong Wu's sensitive spot.   
He left kisses, and a gentle bite on a mole of his neck. Seong Wu's blood already headed south again, going straight to his dick.

Daniel's hands rubbed hard down over Seong Wu's right thigh, carressing back up the thigh to the middle of his sensitive spot. Seong Wu swallowed a nervous gulp as Daniel began to fondle his hardened cock and balled through the fabric of his jeans. Even though it wasn't still skin against skin, Seong Wu could tell he was close to the edge fall down to second orgasm. If Daniel kept his hand there, Seong Wu wouldn't last a minute. "Ah..." Seong Wu hissed.  
Daniel's own cock jumped and pressed demandingly at the inside of his pants as Seong Wu whimpered.  
Daniel rolled off the bed suddenly, pulled Seong Wu's zipper down and shoved both his jeans and boxer down. Daniel smirked when he caught Seong Wu staring him with hunger. Daniel had taken off his shirt but had his pant on. Seong Wu wanted to see his erection too. How much he effected Daniel. Yet only having a view of his bare chest that glistened under the light of the bedside lamp, it was enough to make Seong Wu lost his mind from second orgasm. 

Daniel crawled up between his legs giving Seong Wu a naughty grin as a clear intention of what he was up to. Seong Wu was screwed. That man was about to suck his dick. That man looking up at him from the junction of his thighs was going to give him fucking blow job. Seong Wu jumped as he felt the wet tongue of Daniel at the tip of his head, licking it.

Fuck...Fuck...Fuck

Daniel licked the head of Seong wu's erection before sucking just the tip into his mouth. Seong Wu's hands dipped into the thickness of Daniel's ashen grey hair as Daniel sucked him. 

"I can keep that sweet little thing in my mouth all night."

Seong Wu groaned, fought to keep himself still as dirty words boiled his blood. Seong Wu's legs trembled. The heel of his foot dug into the bed as he fought with his squirming body.

"Yes..Hmm...," Seong Wu moaned loudly. He was really experiencing the everything about blowjob and grinding he had only heard of. 

Am I going to heaven after the anal sex? When he pounced his thing into my hole? The pleasure is too much.  
Watching Daniel bobbing his head up and down, filling up his mouth with his dick, swallowing until it touched the back of his throat. 

What did I ever do in my past life to desrve this? 

There were all sorts of butterflies and bees inside his stomach. Seong Wu shamelessly thrusted his hips forward chasing his orgasm. They both picked up the rhythm, Daniel sucking the whole, tongue doing its work along the length, sheathing it softly between his teeth. Precum leaked out of Seong Wu as Daniel picked up the pace, grabbed Seong Wu's hips to stop him from squirming.

Seong Wu's dick erupted. He didn't have enough time to warn Daniel as he shot a heavy spurt into Daniel's mouth. Daniel didn't wince, instead he swallowed the whole fluid then sucked harder again, pushed on Seong Wu's prostate again, making another long stream of come pulse from his dick. Daniel's name pulled from the back of Seong Wu's throat, a strangled cry as the oragasm blurred his vision and mind. 

Daniel pulled off, crawled up and kissed Seong Wu. He could taste himself and Daniel between kisses.   
"Did I keep my promise?"

"Yes, I thought I have gone to heaven. Thank you." Seong Wu replied enthusiatically. "Let me return your favour"

"Next time. You are already tired just from two organsms. Was that so mind blowing?" 

Seong Wu nodded still protesting that he would make him feel the same way. Daniel chuckled at how cute he was acting, despite being extremely exhausted, kept insisting to return the favour. 

"Let's call it a night. We have many nights ahead."

Both of them shared glances of confusion at Daniel's words. Many Nights Ahead. 

Yes, he said it truthfully. Daniel wanted more than just one night with Seong Wu. He had made up his mind to prolong this. Why? Daniel himself had no answer. 

Daniel disappeared into the bathroom and after a few minute he came back with a towel in his hand, started to wipe Seong Wu's stomach and his soft dick. Seong Wu was moved by the caring gesture and he wondered if he was always like this to his one night stands, girlfriends, boyfriends or whatever he named them. 

"You are sweet and caring," Seong Wu whispered beaming like an idiot.

"Because it's you," Daniel cheekily replied and tapped Seong Wu's nose.  
Daniel threw the blanket over them and pulled Seong Wu's closer to him, his chest against Seong Wu's back. Spooning.

"Good night, Seong Wu," Daniel nuzzled into Seong Wu's hair and his reply of good night was muffled words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! ♡


End file.
